Relena In Wonderland
by Bishie Lovers 'R' Us
Summary: After getting lobbed in the head with an apple, Relena finds herself in another world, Wonderland. Slight Yaoi hints, Relena bashing galore.
1. Relena and the White Rabbit

El Squeeko: Guess what.. I'm back! Yaaaaay! -confetti and balloons- Alright, this story was inspired by Gwen Stefani's 'What You Waiting For'.

Disclaimer: Relena Bash, and maybe Death, fic. Gundam Wing and its characters do not belong to me.

Tony Hawk Plushie: Let's get it on!

**Relena In Wonderland**

**Chapter One**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The perfect day, the sun was shining in the bright blue sky, birds were singing, and it was the perfect day to be at the park, which is why were most people were, the calming greens and it was all ruined by one blob of pink.

"Heero..? Heeeeerrrrroooo!" The shrill voice called as Relena looked behind trees for the illusive pilot. "Where could he be?" The Gundam boys had in fact, gone to the park for some relaxing fun and had been spotted and stalked by Miss Peacecraft, probably hiding among the park's many apple trees as Relena searched for her favorite Perfect Solider.

"Hee-Ow!" In the middle of her cry a bright red object had soared out of nowhere and had connected with the back of the princess' head, causing the girl to fall over, knocked out by the force of the object which rolled a few feet away, the apple gleaming in the light.

Five boys walked over the hill where they had hidden, the braided one of the group walking over to the still girl, checking for a pulse and grinning when he found one. "She's out cold, too bad Heero, I told you you should have thrown harder."

"Hn."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that..?" Relena murmured as she sat up, looking around for what had hit her, seeing nothing she blinked and stood up, brushing off her hideous pink dress, blinking as she studied the area. "This isn't the park.." It was true, it was a dense forest, a giant tree looming over her from a few feet away.

"Oh my! I'm late! Allah, I'm late!" Came frantic mumblings as a blonde haired teen hurried past Relena, headed towards the giant tree. "Quatre..?" The pink one asked, hurring after the blonde pilot which now sported two fluffy white rabbit ears and a fluffy white tail which actually looked nice with his regular vest and pants. The rabbit didn't reply, disappearing into a large hole in the tree.

"Quatre, where are you going!" Came the shrill cry as she hurried after him, letting out a cry as she tripped over a tree root and went head-first into the hole, screaming like a actress from a Freddy Krouger movie as she fell in slow motion down the hall, hitting some of the random objects floating around as she did so, sighing as she saw a large couch below to break her fall that she missed at the last moment, hitting the floor instead. "Ow! Stupid couch!" Getting to her feet she rubbed her shoulder that had collided with a rather large frying pan during her fall. "Now where.." She looked around, there was only one hallway leading down to a door at the end of it. "I bet that's where Quatre went, and I bet I'll find my Heero too!"

A few minutes later, after getting stuck in the hallway, that seemed to get smaller as she walked, she had made her way into a large, round, room with doors along the wall. "Which one..?" Trying each she went around the room, ignoring a small door. "There's no way I could fit through that one!" Reaching the last, normal sized, door, she tried it, the door opening silently admitting her…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Squeeko: Well, what do you think? Send me reviews if you wish for me to continue, and because I love you guys so much, when you review, I want you to tell me where the door should leave and who she should meet next. And, I think I might need a Beta reader to help me out. And send all flames to Spot.

Spot, the Conch shell: -makes ocean noises-

El Squeeko: Till next time.. Love you all!


	2. The Catapiller and the Duchess

-1**Relena in Wonderland**

Hello everyone, I'm back from a very long vacation. -coughs- Please buy that excuse and don't get the angry mob on me instead. Now, everyone thank Kyo for this chapter. If you don't know who Kyo is, stop by my profile for some lovely souvenirs. Just kidding about the souvenirs, but stop by anyway.

Alright, let's get this show on the road, not like anyone every reads these things but, **Gundam Wing **and **Alice in Wonderland** do not belong to me in any shape or form., so don't sue me.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_A few minutes later, after getting stuck in the hallway, that seemed to get smaller as she walked, Relena had made her way into a large, round, room with doors along the wall. "Which one..?" Trying each she went around the room, ignoring a small door. "There's no way I could fit through that one!" Reaching the last, normal sized, door, she tried it, the door opening silently admitting her…_

Suddenly, a bird that happened to be flying past the door as Relena opened it, smacked into her head with a loud squawk before flying away, still chirping bird obscenities at her. Relena however, seemed quite unfazed by the whole ordeal and instead farther into what seemed to be, in her mind, a rather large room with forest-like décor.

"I really must know who their interior designer is." She murmured to herself with a rather clueless look as she waded through the knee-deep glass, small rodents and insects quickly moving out of her way, not wanting to be stepped on by the blonde with the pink dress that contrasted horribly with the forest colors.

"Halt, stupid onna! How dare you walk by me with such disrespect!" A high-pitched, yet still angry rant floated up from a mound of mushrooms by Relena's ankle, gaining her attention as she glanced down at it, making a cooing noise, like you would to something rather cute, like a puppy. "Look, it's a little talking worm! It's that just adorable?"

"Injustice! I am a catipillar, not a worm! Baka onna! Face me like a man!" The angry, oriental worm…err, catapillar, screamed in rage up at the princess, making threating gestures at her with his many katana-brandishing hands. Relena just laughed and smiled at obviously enraged insect before continuing on her way, ignoring his helium-induced screechy voice as he screamed curses at her in Chinese.

"Now, where to next? I really must hurry, I can't stay to chat for long with anybody, since I must find my beloved Heero! Aha! There's the way out!" At the end of the forest, straight through the trees was a rather large mansion of sorts, very nice and proper. "This looks like a good place to find out how to get back to the park." She commented cheerfully as she walked up to the door, but before she could knock, the door swung open, although there was no one there. "That's curious." But without another thought, she walked in, shutting the door behind her. "Hello! Is someone here?"

Her question was met with shouts from what seemed to be the kitchen of the house, where a odd lady and man were currently chatting, well, the man was talking and admiring his long blonde locks in a mirror, while the odd lady with brown hair, and a rather creepy expression of maniacal glee stirred away at a large pot of soup and screamed 'Pepper' at the top of her lungs and cackling evilly. "Oh, excuse me, sir." Relena tried again to get the blonde male's attention.

"What? Who are you?" A rather annoyed Milliardo frowned at the strange girl in pink, disturbed from looking at his absolutely gorgeous self in the mirror, after all, he had to look good for his croquet game with the Queen. "I'm Relena, sir, and I'm afraid I'm quite lost."

"Well then, I'm the Duchess, Milliardo."

Relena blinked, a bit startled by that. "A Duchess? But you're not a women."

Milliardo huffed, placing a hand on his hip. "Bite your tongue! I am a Duchess! What do you know anyway? You don't even know where you are! Now out of my house, I need to get ready! I'm meeting the Queen!"

"But I-"

"Out!"

After being rather rudely kicked out of the Duchess' house, Relena started to walk down a path that she hadn't noticed before, which was odd because it was lined with signs reading various things like "This way!" and "Over here!". As she walked she began to ponder to herself about the Queen, surely if anyone knew where she was, it would be the Queen, and who knew, since Rlena herself was the Princess of Sanc, she might even know the lady. "Now where to find the Queen.."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Alright everyone, that's it for this chapter. Remember to review and I'll have the next one up very quickly! Five reviews get's you Chapter Three in by the end of the weekend!

Now review!


End file.
